He got the girl
by LadyShinigami12
Summary: Ron and Hermione are enjoying a nice reception at Victoire and Teddy Lupin's wedding. But when old friends come to visit, can Hermione keep Ron's temper in check? one shot, my dedication to RonXHermione


"I still don't understand why she had to bring _him._" Ron told his wife for the fifth time that day.

They were watching their daughter dancing with Scorpius Malfoy. Hermione had been trying to watch Teddy and Victoire, but she would let Andromeda, Bill, and Fleur fawn over them for a while before she and Ron congratulated them

"She didn't." Hermione told him, "When he learned their grandmothers were sisters, Scorpius insisted on meeting Teddy. They got along well, so Teddy invited him to the wedding."

"Yeah, like Rose had nothing to do with it."

"Oh, honestly, he's a nice boy. You met him."

"All I noticed was that he couldn't keep his hands off Rosie." Hermione was sure that no matter what Scorpius did, Ron would hate him.

"Look over there," Hermione said, partially to distract him. They both looked over to where their son, Hugo, was talking to a dark-haired girl about his age. Hermione grinned, but Ron's frown deepened.

"Who is that girl?" He asked her.

"Well, I don't know, but she looks-"

"Hermi-own-ninny."

Hermione jumped at the sound of a name she hadn't been called in years. Ron whipped his head around so fast, Hermione knew she'd have to massage his neck later.

There was Viktor Krum. He looked much older, with gray in his hair and goatee. Attached to his arm was a charming looking woman with dark hair tied in a tight bun.

"I thought I saw you." He said smiling. "How have you been?"

"Oh," Hermione stumbled as she got up to look at Viktor properly, "Good, thanks. This is my husband, Ron. You've met before."

"Ah yes, you vere the vun Harry rescued from the lake."

Ron nodded stiffly. This was not the most prominent memory he had of Viktor Krum. "And this is my vife," Krum said, indicating the woman on his arm, "Anastasia."

Anastasia nodded at them. "Nice to meet you," she said slowly. It was clear she didn't know English very well. She probably had said this phrase all day.

"I didn't expect you to be here, Viktor." Hermione was desperate to keep the conversation friendly. Ron wouldn't make a scene, but this conversation would not put him in a better mood.

"I have been friendly with Fleur ever since her own vedding. It seems only yesterday, doesn't it? I have visited her in France many times, though it's my daughter who is friends vith Victoire. Ah, there's my daughter." He called across the room in Bulgarian, and Hermione was surprised to see the girl Hugo was talking to turn her head. They both came over and stood with their respective parents.

"This is my beloved daughter, Ekaterina. She is already top of her class in Durmstrang. Ekaterina, this is an old friend of mine, Hermi-own-ninny."

Hugo choked down a laugh as Ekaterina gave Hermione a nod. "It is nice to meet you, Hermi-own-ninny."

"And you as well, Ekaterina. And this is my son, Hugo." Hugo nodded and smiled at Viktor and his wife, but quickly returned his eyes to Ekaterina. "My daughter, Rose, is dancing right now. Perhaps you could meet her later."

"I vould be glad to," Viktor said, "but I must be going now, I vould like to talk to Harry. Ve got along well, and I have not seen him since I played his vife in Quidditch."

Viktor started to walk off with his wife, but before Ekaterina could follow him, Hugo asked, "Would you like to dance?" Ekaterina and Viktor looked back surprised, but as Viktor quickly whispered the translation to his wife, Ekaterina accepted. Viktor and Anastasia smiled, gave a final nod to Ron and Hermione, and went off to where Harry was talking to Charlie.

Hermione thought Ron's eyes would wear out after glaring after Rose and Scorpius, Viktor and Anastasia, and Hugo and Ekaterina, seemingly at the same time.

"Of all the people to invite…" Ron muttered.

"Honestly, I don't see why you're so upset. Viktor was perfectly civil." Hermione knew that Viktor might have saved Ron's life and her husband still might not forgive him.

Ron shook his head. "Whatever did I do wrong in my life? My daughter dates the son of the jerk who made my life miserable, and my son dances with the daughter of the jerk who—well, he's just a jerk."

Hermione laughed. She had long stopped being upset by Ron's minor jealousies. "Well, all I can say is that I'm glad Hugo doesn't share one thing with his father." Ron frowned at her, but it was more in amused confusion rather than anger. "He, at least, asked the girl he liked to dance right away."

Ron gave a fake grimace. "Ouch." But then he smiled and kissed her, "But I did ask you to dance eventually."

His eyes fell away from her and traveled back to the dance floor. "It could be worse." Hermione said to him.

"How?"

She smiled mischievously at him. "One of them could be dating Cormac McLaggen's child." Ron tried to suppress a smile, but soon he and his wife were both laughing.

"Well, personally, I never hated McLaggen quite as deeply as you did. One of them might have dated Lavender Macmillan's child."

Hermione shook her head. She did not have nearly as big a grudge against Ron's ex as he did against hers. "I got the guy in the end, though. That's all that matters."

"And I got the girl." Ron squeezed his wife closer to him. "Well, my girl, how would you like to join our children on the dance floor? We can dance next to them, and embarrass them to death!" Ron stood up and held out a hand to his wife.

"Ooh, that sounds like fun!" Hermione said, taking his hand and following him to the dance floor. Hermione was never sure, but for a moment, as he held her very close, she thought he had smirked wickedly at Viktor Krum.


End file.
